Ayudándonos en el pasado
by Reykou Higurashi
Summary: Harry y Draco pelean como siempre, su pelea resulta mal y sin saberlo llaman por traer a alguien del futuro ¿que pasará cuando Harry y Draco, 10 años en el futuro aparezcan? ¿enlazados por siempre? ¿les ayudarán ellos a resolver los problemas del presente?


Aclaración.

Si bien es cierto que ya estaba en el capítulo 10 de la historia, he decidido eliminar ésta versión del fic debido a la política de FFiction de la cual me acabo de enterar. No se permiten historias MA (contenido adulto explícito), asimismo, la elimino por las faltas de ortografía de las que algunos se quejaron.

Agradezco a quienes leyeron este fic, ya sea buena o mala su opinión. Si desean leerlo con la versión SLASH, luego de corregirlo, pondré en mi perfil la dirección donde se encuentre (donde si acepten MA), mientras tanto, publicaré aquí la versión "light" de la historia, en la que, aunque Draco y Harry son mi pareja preferida y deseo queden juntos, no escribiré las cosas subidas de tono que pueda haber entre ellos.

Sin más, me despido.

DISCLAIMER: Ningún personaje de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos, absolutamente todos pertenecen a la señora J.K. Rowling, si bien es cierto puede coopere un poco en cuanto al carácter de algunos personajes que no salieron mucho y no tengo verdadera idea de cómo sean. Aun así, repito ningún personaje es mío. Simplemente los tomo prestados para escribir algo que espero los divierta.

Ayudándonos en el pasado

Del cómo se complican las cosas

–¡Jódete Potter!

– Como si no quisieras hacerlo tú –respondió Harry sarcástico- pero no te preocupes, jamás te daré el gusto.

– ¡Serás bruto! –dijo Draco antes de lanzarse contra él dispuesto a golpearlo.

Varios pares de manos los separaron antes de que pudieran tocarse y comenzar a golpearse. Draco miró a su alrededor sorprendiéndose al notar que Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson lo tenian sujeto, mientras que por el otro lado Hermione Granger, mejor denominada por él _la sangre sucia_ y Ronald Weasley,_ la comadreja_, sujetaban a Potter.

–¡Suéltenme! –les ordenó Draco a sus compañeros- déjenme terminar esto

–Olvídalo cariño –le respondió Pansy- los profesores están a punto de llegar, y es mejor no meterte en problemas. No ahora. Y menos por é_ste_ –dijo despectivamente al ver a Harry

–_Éste_, como tú lo llamas, tiene un nombre, Parkinson –dijo Ron- y deberías respetarlo.

– Ya llegó el escudero a defender a su amo. –se burló Pansy– No me importa su nombre, como si fueras a mandarme tú comadreja.

–¡Silencio por favor! –interrumpió una voz en medio del comedor, donde ambos chicos habían iniciado su duelo – y ahora, ¿tendrían la bondad de explicarme por que motivo peleaban ésta vez?.

–Pro… ¡Profesor Dumbledore! –dijo Harry notando al instante cómo sus amigos lo liberaban de su amarre.

–¿Si Harry? ¿Puedes decirme que ocurrió aquí para que _Nuevamente_ estén ustedes dos peleando?

–Malfoy empezó señor. Comenzó a insultar a Hermione con apodos ofensivos respecto a su sangre.

–Señor Malfoy, ¿podría saber por qué insultaba a la señorita Granger? Que yo sepa sigue siendo tan bruja como cualquier otra persona por lo que no debería tener apodos solo por su tipo de sangre.

–Profesor… eso fue porque la comad… Digo, Weasley, empezó a insultar a mi padre y Granger se metió donde no debía.

–Ahh niños, siempre es igual. Andando Harry, Draco, vamos a mi oficina, tenemos que hablar– dijo Dumbledore dando media vuelta y caminando rumbo a su despacho. Harry y Draco simplemente lo siguieron, lanzándose miradas desafiantes -Muy bien, ahora si, ¿pueden decirme porque tienen que hablarse siempre tan ofensivamente? –preguntó Dumbledore una vez en su oficina.

–Señor, es Malfoy, si dejara de insultar a mis amigos…

–Potter tus amigos no merecen mi respeto –interrumpió Malfoy– Así que olvídalo.

–¡Mis amigos merecen más respeto que los tuyos! ¡al menos están del lado de los buenos!

–¡Retráctate Potter!

–¡Suficiente! –pidió Dumbledore elevando la voz. Al instante ambos callaron- Harry lo siento pero no me queda mas remedio que castigarlos. Los dos tendrán detención hoy en la noche con Filch, a las 9 en punto. Y ahora, ¡vallanse!

Harry y Draco salieron de la oficina de Dumbledore furiosos, ¡detención! Y nada menos que ¡con la persona que mas odiaban!

–Todo esto es tu culpa Potter.

–Ah si, y ¿ahora porque?

–Por dejar que Weasley hable mal de mi familia.

–¿Y debería de evitarlo? Tu también lo haces, además tu familia le ha hecho mucho daño a la mía.

–Tú no tienes familia, por lo que no deberías meterte. Únicamente tienes a las comadrejas y estás de colado. El único real era Black, y ya no está…

–¡NO HABLES DE SIRIUS! –dijo Harry furioso-él no se merece lo que le pasó….

–Pobrecito, cayó por el velo… Mira como sufrimos todos por él.

–¡Suficiente! ¡_abkisyo!_

_–¡serpensortia!_

El hechizo rebotó frente a ambos, creando un punto brillante color azul que comenzó a hacerse más y más grande.

–Malfoy ¿que hiciste? ¡Esa es magia oscura!

–¿Magia oscura? Claro estúpido –dijo Malfoy lanzando una poción, la cual rebotó frente a Harry y fue atraída al punto donde el hechizo había rebotado.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste tú! Ese gran agujero. Y ¿ahora que? ¡Alguien está saliendo!

Harry quedó sorprendido cuando, del punto luminoso que se había creado, salieron dos personas. Dos personas que Harry reconocería a pesar de lucir mayores. Uno de ellos era chico de cabello platinado y largo atado en una coleta, con porte aristocrático. El otro, un chico alto con cabello negro y grandes ojos verdes, aunque sin lentes.

–De acuerdo -dijo el chico de ojos verdes- Te doy la razón. Al parecer no podemos cambiar los hechos, pues volvió a ocurrir ¿cierto?

– Te lo dije, Harry. ¡Ah, hola! –dijo mirando a su doble mas pequeño – Eres Draco, estás en sexto año ¿cierto?

–Yo, ahm, si, y tu ¿quien eres?

–¿No lo notas? –dijo el hombre de largo cabello platinado- ¿Tanto he cambiado? Soy tú en el futuro. Soy Draco Malfoy, aunque 10 años mas grande que lo que tú eres ahora.

–Y yo –dijo el de ojos verdes- soy Harry Potter, también del futuro.

–¿Que? ¡Eso es imposible! –dijo Harry espantad.o

**Continuará…**

* * *

Muy bien, nuevamente y para que no haya dudas, aviso esta es la nueva versión, que NO contendrá nada de Slash fuerte, si acaso besitos o yo que se, asi que, por favor, díganme que les parece. En cuanto a la narrativa, si leyeron la pasada, intentaré hacerla mas dinámica y rápida. Espero ya no haya errores ortográficos.

Besos de merodeador


End file.
